


Помни о смерти

by roux (iamroux)



Category: Memento (2000), Tenet (2020)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, POV First Person, Post-Canon Fix-It, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamroux/pseuds/roux
Summary: «Всё потому, что мы позволили времени существовать – и оно мне тебя вернуло».У Нила проблемы с памятью.Протагонист пишет ему письмо.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Помни о смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень долго пыталась решить эту сценарную головоломку с фикс-итом, но Нолан постарался на славу. Надеюсь, спорная логика не помешает вам насладиться вайбом - мы ведь тут ради него в основном. 
> 
> Я верю в кинематографическую вселенную Кристофера Нолана.
> 
> Ах да, это ода Нилу - лучшему мальчику на Земле.

«Ты всегда повторял " _что произошло – то произошло"._

Я упрямо тебя не слушал.

Отказываясь следовать правилам игры, я из раза в раз пытался повлиять на прошлое и раз за разом терпел поражение. Выдохнуть и признать бы – всё предопределено. Твоя смерть была делом решённым. Ты, конечно же, знал об этом и только окончательно во всём убедился, когда я, окликнув тебя, в очередной раз спросил, возможно ли изменить событие, если что-то в нём пойдёт иначе. Я с трудом совладал с собственным голосом, заранее понимая, каким будет ответ.

Закатное солнце слепило тебе глаза.

Я пытался предупредить о неизбежном.

А ты просто щурился и улыбался.

" _Что произошло – то произошло_ ". Мы существуем в жёстких рамках, идём по пути, который сами же однажды для себя протоптали. Ты даже не представляешь, как быстро эти простые и понятные установки стираются в пыль, когда внезапно осознаёшь степень собственного бессилия. " _Что произошло – то произошло_ ". Лучше не скажешь. Но, знаешь, я очень легко послал всё это к чёрту, потому что " _предопределённость не оправдывает бездействия_ " – тоже твои слова, и они пришлись мне по душе гораздо больше.

Я ведь видел твоё мёртвое тело. Я _трогал_ его. Я видел залитую кровью маску на твоём лице и видел каждую твою судорогу через прутья железной решётки. Ты стонал, понимаешь? Респиратор не глушит звук.

Я не мог поступить иначе.

Не воспринимай это как оправдание, но вот неоспоримый факт: кто-то в будущем решил, что может сделать время орудием разрушения, орудием для _убийства_. Я же хотел созидать. Возможно, поэтому всё получилось. Возможно, я – самый удачливый сукин сын из всех ныне живущих. Возможно, я ещё сотню раз обыграю тебя в покер. Ещё сотню раз увижу, как ты зарываешься ладонью в свои выжженные солнцем волосы и слизываешь с губ сладкий сок рамбутана – " _что-то между сливой и апельсином_ ". А всё потому, что мы позволили времени существовать – и оно мне тебя вернуло.

Так что да, я пришёл за тобой.

Точнее, я отправился в прошлое следом, почти сразу после прощания.

Ограничиться скромным поцелуем в лоб перед миссией, которая могла обернуться для мира апокалипсисом? Ты даже не удосужился меня разбудить. Мало того, что спать на рабочем месте абсолютно непрофессионально (а ещё неудобно), и тебе стоило как минимум упрекнуть меня в этом ради благополучного состояния моей надорванной поясницы, так это ещё и просто жестоко – уйти практически по-английски, учитывая обстоятельства. Слишком много драмы, даже по меркам твоего вкуса. Возможно, ты верил в то, что у нас ещё будет время. Я же знал, чем обернётся для нас исход. К счастью, твой поступок только сильнее раззадорил меня и укрепил в желании действовать – я ещё слишком многого не успел тебе сказать.

Самое тяжёлое в нашей работе – ждать. Моё ожидание скрашивал Стальск-12 – закрытый, забытый город. Я годами изучал устройство полигона, хранилищ и шахты до, во время и после взрыва. Я знал планировку шахты так хорошо, как этого не знали ни сами строители, ни рабочие. Однако лишний взгляд на местность всё равно бы не помешал, и было приятно осознавать, что мои связи в будущем достаточно длинны для того, чтобы дотянуться оттуда до прошлого (не всем русским нравилось то, что происходит; не все русские отказались сотрудничать с нами). Я нашёл выход из шахты на карте и увидел его своими глазами. Да, всё оказалось настолько просто, и поэтому подготовка к миссиям – мой любимый этап работы. А ещё я знал, как открывается замок на этой чёртовой калитке ещё до того, как Сатор распорядился его установить. Это я учил тебя взламывать замки, помнишь? У тебя, безусловно, был природный талант, но вряд ли ты бы обнаружил его сам, если бы я не подал тебе идею.

Так или иначе, всё шло неплохо.

Оставалось только вовремя присоединиться к отряду.

Эту задачу мне помог решить Махир. Он же раздобыл для меня форму и позаботился о том, чтобы я затерялся на корабле. Махиру нравились масштабность твоих взглядов и креатив, который он называл безрассудством. Иными словами, он ни секунды не колебался, когда я попросил у него помощи в том, чтобы попытаться спасти твою жизнь.

Разговор с Айвзом вышел иным – Айвз не был в восторге от моего появления. Но у него, в отличие от Махира, не было особого выбора.

Понимаешь, Айвз – хороший парень, он лучше всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, лучше меня, лучше тебя – лучше всех нас вместе. Глиобластома – ужасная штука, которую не заслуживает никто, и он – в первую очередь. Кошмарная несправедливость. Айвз знал, что он болен, и знал, что времени осталось немного – может быть, год, может быть, ещё меньше. Но как бы там ни было, всё то, что болезнь так скупо отвела ему, Айвз хотел посвятить работе. А я не имел никакого права больше выпускать его "в поле".

У нас был долгий, непростой разговор на этот счёт, помимо прочего лишённый ещё и всякой конструктивности. По крайней мере, до того момента, пока супруга Айвза не решила вмешаться. Эта девушка набралась мужества отпустить его в прошлое, понимая, что вряд ли Айвз будет иметь намерение вернуться к ней и как-то беречь себя. Отчасти я понимал, что она чувствует. Я тут же вспомнил тебя. Наш разговор на троих с Айвзом и его женой затянулся до обеда, так что, возможно, в то время ты уже спокойно пил кофе с ребятами из лаборатории и обсуждал результаты премий, присуждаемых в мире твоим коллегам, не подозревая, что в эту минуту я мучаюсь тяжёлой нравственной дилеммой и думаю о тебе.

Вообще ты приходил в лабораторию при каждом удобном случае, что лишний раз служило мне упрёком – это я, выхватив тебя сразу из гарвардской среды, не дал тебе возможности заниматься наукой. Твоя отложенная докторская степень – моя вина. И твоя смерть тоже. Ты не знал, на что идёшь, как бы сильно ни горели твои глаза после первого знакомства с инверсией, но я всё равно отправил на помощь себе именно тебя, понимая, что никто не справится с этой задачей лучше.

С Айвзом было иначе – он изначально хорошо осознавал все риски. Несмотря на все обстоятельства, он прекрасно был готов и физически, и морально. Было бы лицемерно ему отказать.

В итоге я позволил ему не только присоединиться к миссии, но и возглавить её. И не ошибся. Айвз сделал буквально всё, чтобы последнее в его жизни дело увенчалось успехом.

Это забавная параллель, не находишь? Один смертельно больной человек жаждет забрать весь мир с собой за то, что тот украл у него время, а другой тратит остаток своей жизни на то, чтобы этот мир спасти. Быть может Айвз на самом деле был главным героем этой истории? Я бы охотно уступил ему место, он заслужил. Мы оба многим ему обязаны, но в первую очередь я – тобой.

Монолог, полный горечи, гнева и опасений, я выдержал стоически. Айвз отчитывал меня с тем запалом, будто не я когда-то рассматривал его резюме и не я позволил ему в итоге оказаться на этом плывущем в инверсии судне. Для нас обоих уже давно не существовало линейного времени, а вместе с ним и субординации. И как человек, серьёзно относящийся к полномочиям, которые доверило ему начальство, и как просто мой друг, он переживал, что годы безмолвной тоски по тебе лишили меня способности мыслить критически. Боже, он даже не подозревал, насколько я был готов.

Время поджимало. Я должен был успеть изложить план и позволить Айвзу сделать необходимые распоряжения.

Перед тем, как окончательно сдаться, он тихо спросил:

\- У нас получится?

" _В незнании сила_ ", ответил бы я кому угодно. Но не ему.

Айвз переживал, искренне. И я безмолвно кивнул, лишив его необходимости этих переживаний. Теперь он был уверен в том, что всё сделает правильно. Было здорово хотя бы отчасти облегчить его тяжёлую ношу.

\- Он сейчас упражняется в инвертированной стрельбе, - вдруг сказал Айвз без всякой необходимости. - Тир вполне неплохо видно из каюты напротив. Не снимай маску, не раскрывай жалюзи…

Я попытался прервать его, но Айвз отмахнулся.

\- А что? Так ты на какое-то время перестанешь путаться под ногами, и, по крайней мере, я буду знать, где тебя найти.

Я усмехнулся. Встреча с тобой, само собой, встреча _на расстоянии_ , совсем не входила в мои планы. По правде сказать, я боялся её.

Айвз нахмурился, заметив, видимо, мою нерешительность.

\- Он дорог тебе. Я понимаю. Чёрт, он ведь сделал бы ради тебя то же самое, да?

Я не знал. И потому пожал плечами.

\- Не сболтни чего-нибудь лишнего другому мне, - произнёс я вместо полагавшегося ответа, намеренно желая снизить градус сентиментальности.

\- Шутишь?! Да вас отличить как два пальца… У тебя виски седые, короче. Ковбой хренов.

Сделал бы ты ради меня то же, на что пошёл я? Наблюдая за тобой из окна, я пытался ответить на этот вопрос, и вот, к чему я пришёл - мне бы ужасно не хотелось, чтобы ты оказался на моём месте. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы всё осталось, как есть: ты играючи вращаешь в пальцах инвертированную пулю, смеясь над чем-то вместе с ребятами из отряда, и не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, каково это – мириться с ощущением пустоты даже тогда, когда тот, по кому ты скорбишь, находится рядом, а я наблюдаю за тобой издалека и чувствую, что, несмотря на десятки подобных спецопераций за плечами, несмотря на годы управления организацией, на годы специализации в переговорах с террористами и на постоянные шпионские игры с государственными спецслужбами, я всё равно не способен контролировать дрожь в собственных ладонях, когда смотрю на тебя.

В идеале ты должен был выйти из шахты невредимым, но плотное сплетение временных линий вряд ли позволило бы сделать всё идеально. Я учитывал, что мы с тобой будем находиться в инвертированной, слабой позиции и пойдём основному потоку наперекор. Скорее всего, время будет стремиться сохранить баланс. Скорее всего, встреча пули с твоей головой была действительно неизбежной. В одном потоке тебя убьёт непосредственно выстрел, в другом – радиация. Я, Айвз и часть ребят из его отряда были готовы к обоим вариантам.

Я открыл вместо тебя этот чёртов замок.

Я не смог помешать тебе вмешаться в потасовку и закрыть другого себя от выстрела, но я смог помешать Волкову прицелиться, так что пуля прошла по касательной.

Ты потерял много крови, но врачи в Таллине ждали тебя.

Выдыхай.

Вот всё, что тебе нужно знать».

***

«Сатор много говорил о Боге, но всё без толку. Что он вообще о нём знал? Если помнишь, я тоже никогда не был особо верующим, но в те секунды, когда ты открыл глаза, клянусь, я почувствовал, что кто-то там, наверху, приглядывает за нами.

Травма и бег наперегонки со временем не могли остаться без последствий. Они сыграли злую шутку с тем, что фиксирует время лучше всего, с памятью. С твоей памятью. Антероретроградная амнезия, чёрт бы её побрал. Если коротко, что-то ты помнишь, что-то забыл, а что-то не можешь запомнить.

Например, меня.

Сначала я злился, потом обессилено смеялся, находя иронию в том, что из всех возможных переменных из твоих воспоминаний стёрся именно я и никак не мог снова там закрепиться. Потом и злиться, и смеяться я перестал. В конце концов, ты-то ни в чём не виноват – дышишь и на том спасибо. Теперь я стараюсь только сдержанно улыбаться каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на меня так, будто видишь впервые. Забавно, что ты не сдаёшься и постоянно усиленно делаешь вид, словно тебе всё же знакомо моё лицо.

В твоём пиджаке много карманов. В них лежат какие-то заметки, полароидные фотки – твоя, моя, знахарки, живущей по соседству, которая следим за твоим здоровьем, и её дочки, которой я помогаю учить английский, а так же рыночного торговца, который всегда продаёт нам самые вкусные рамбутаны, манго и личи. Все фотографии тобой как-то подписаны. Я не видел сами подписи, но, признаюсь, мне было бы очень любопытно на них посмотреть.

Сейчас ты читаешь книгу, " _О природе вещей_ ", тренируешь память и стоически пытаешься пробраться дальше первой страницы. За твоим правым плечом цветёт и волнующе пахнет плюмерия – " _jepun_ " на местном наречии, их используют во всех храмовых церемониях. Воздух тут тяжёлый и влажный, ты дышишь глубоко. Твои волосы выгорели под жарким солнцем Марракеша и впитали в себя запахи пряностей с рынков старого Дели. Твой льняной костюм песчаного цвета, возможно, пошитый в Бельгии, заметно поистрепался и посерел от дорожной пыли Сиднея. На твоей коже разводами белеет соль, а сухие губы блестят от лавандового масла, которое я выменял у фермера в Провансе на пакетик колумбийского какао. Ты загорелый, подтянутый и весёлый. Из больничной палаты я забирал тебя совсем не таким.

Раньше мы с тобой были, что называется, _"antevasins"_ – так тут в древности назвали людей, которые сознательно лишали себя дома, покидали деревни и селились рядом с мудрецами, чтобы вместе с ними искать просветления, которого в одиночку они пока ещё не достигли. " _Те, кто живут на границе_ ". У нас с тобой тоже нет дома, нет даже времени, мы всегда пытались существовать где-то " _между_ " - между выстрелами, между минутами, между городами. На бегу. Я провёз тебя через полмира, чтобы найти место, в котором будет покой. И мне кажется, я нашёл такое.

Теперь у нас есть бунгало с соломенной крышей и хлопковыми занавесками вместо дверей. Есть маленький пруд с кувшинками, на краю которого ты любишь сидеть, опустив одну ногу в воду, когда пытаешься зарисовать закат. Есть густые пальмовые джунгли вокруг, есть часовня для медитации, в которой мы на прошлой неделе пережидали внезапный ливень, есть один попугай, которого ты прикормил, есть факелы и десяток свечей, которые мы зажигаем, когда пропадает электричество. Я жарю стейки. Ты играешь на фортепиано.

Однажды мы сходим в бар, будем слушать бразильский лаунж и пить текилу со льдом и лаймовым соком, наслаждаясь тем, что никому из нас больше не нужно на работу к девяти. Твоя память к тому моменту достаточно окрепнет, поэтому я расскажу тебе о том, что сам узнал недавно – оказывается, в официальном индонезийском языке у глаголов нет времени. Это значит, что любое действие, о котором ты говоришь на индонезийском, происходит одновременно и в прошлом, и в будущем, и в настоящем.

Я выучил кое-что для тебя.

" _Aku cinta padamu_ ".

Я люблю тебя.

Местные верят, что Бали – это центр вселенной, а мы сейчас с тобой находимся в центре Бали. Надеюсь, однажды ты сможешь запомнить это и вспомнить, как именно мы тут оказались. Скорее всего, ты спросишь, стоил ли ты один стольких усилий. Тогда я покажу тебе это письмо.

Чтобы быть счастливым, надо знать, где ты есть. Так сказал нам один пожилой монах, когда мы впервые выбрались в Денпасар и заблудились – трижды пришли к одному и тому же рисовому полю за последние полчаса. Ты не запомнил этого, для тебя каждый раз был как первый. Добродушный балиец угостил нас свежим ананасом и дал напрокат мопед, потому что ремни на сандалиях стёрли в кровь мои ступни. Движение на дорогах не было загруженным, но кое-где постоять пришлось. Грудью ты прижимался к моей спине, и через ткань рубашки я чувствовал, как стучит твоё сердце. Ты крепко держался за мои плечи, не задавал вопросов и, кажется, наслаждался поездкой. В какой-то момент я подумал, что ты задремал, уткнувшись носом мне в затылок, и сбросил скорость до минимума. Мы добрались до бунгало за полчаса. Я едва успел остановиться на подъездной дорожке, как вдруг ты резко спрыгнул с сидения и решительно направился в дом. Ты сказал, что мне срочно нужно обработать ноги. Ты думал об этом всю поездку и смог через тридцать минут пронести одну эту мысль с собой.

Чтобы быть счастливым, надо знать, где ты есть. Счастлив ли я? Определённо. Потому что за все эти годы я смог разобраться, где моё место. Оно рядом с тобой.

Так стоил ли ты один стольких усилий, Нил?

На этот раз я отвечу коротко.

 _Да_ ».


End file.
